When wives get fed up with their husbands
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: Raseleane, Tintlet, Cesia, and I have a problem, our husbands. The problem is that they don't have respect for us or the female race, so we decided to teach them a lesson, a hard, but funny lesson that will knock them down from their high horses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alexiadreamer15 Important Note: Tintlet have no releationship with Rune, their not married what so ever. Tintlet is Thatz's wife and I'm Rune's wife, so if you have a problem with it, deal with it. This is my story, but the characters don't belong to me except my own character which is me. I don't own Dragon Knights Mineko Ohkami does. Oh and No flames please.**_

**When wives get fed up with their husbands**__

"Stupid Rune, I can't stand how he can be so... so," I raged on walking in Raseleane's room feeling frustrated about my husband.

"Husband problems, join the pity party," Raseleane said patting a seat next to her. I raised an eyebrow looking at everyone in the room, where they having similar problems as I was having.

"Lykoulen, is being sexist again to me," Raseleane said with mad expression. "Ditto, but I tell you Thatz is the worst, he is acting like a perverted asshole," Tintlet said clenching her fist tightly. We all sighed to ourselves, why do men have such big egos?

"Hey, have you seen Cesia anywhere?"

We shook our head at each other and thought for a moment,"She must be with Rath, at least they seem to have no iss-"

"UGH!"

_(SLAM!)_

"Never mind," we sweatdropped seeing Cesia stormed in with an ferious expression on her face. "Ahhh, Rath is such a conceited over jealous son of bitch," she said throwing things every where.

I screamed as an object flew over my head and I raised my hands in defense, "Woah Woah, Calm down, nobody doesn't want to be knocked out with flying objects! Put. the. thing. down. and lets be civilized," Cesia blew a puff cloud and slouched over next to Tinlet.

"Okay, Rune is a great husband and all, but I am tired and sore from all the "late night activities". For once I would like to have a say when we can do it or not," all the other girls looked at me crazy. I gaze them a stern gaze, I do have problems like that. I do know Rune know about him then them, besides they haven't seen the other side of him yet.

"RRWARRR(Cesia make kitty claws), I see Rune have a wild side to him in the bed with you Alexia! HA HA HA-Ah," a pillow hit Cesia in the face, which I thrown to stop her perverted talking.

"YOUR GOING DOWN WITH MY MIGHTY DRAGON SWORD, YOU DEMON! DIE!," Cesia shouted flying towards me with a pillow. "WHAT THE HELL! AHH!," I screamed bewildered, but got hit in the face with pillow. Tintlet sighed to herself, "Ladies, this is no time to be play-," a pillow smacked her hard in the face,"Grrrr...," she growled in anger, but then took a deep breath in.

"Thats alright, you guys didn't mean it,"we all were silenced, but then bursted out laughing at her. Tintlet had the pillow clenched in her hands, "So you want to laugh huh, how you like this!," she screamed jumping on Rasleane who in return screamed as she got hit with the pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Pillows where flying everywhere and tearing up the room. We were all huffing in tiredness until Raseleane shushed us to be quiet. "What? What is it? Wait..do you hear that? Voices," she whispered putting her ear to the door making us do the same thing.

"They are so naive and desperate," a voice said snickering.

"Rath, son of bitch," Cesia said as a wave of angery cursed through body indetifying her husband voice.

"Yeah, but they make good food besides women are only good for food and sex"

"THATZ," Tintlet growled underneath her voice hearing her husband voice.

"Yeah I admit Raseleane is great in bed. Women are never fit to fight, they should leave it to the men"

"...Lykouleon," Raseleane said although looking calm we could feel she was pretty ticked off.

"Women should always be obedient and not defiant. Women can never compare to men. Good thing they are always obedient in bed, ha ha ha"

"Rune, fucking asshole," I growled and was about to run out there to beat some sense into him, but the other girls wouldn't let me.

We heard footsteps leave our door, but our wraths was ready to leash full force on them if they would stayed there and kept on talking.

"Okay, it definitely seems like our men don't respect us on how they degraded the whole feminine race. I am sick and tired of it, so how about we do something," Raseleane said with a mischivous look on her face. We all looked at her confused, but then a huge grin spreaded arcoss our faces. Oh, they were going to pay dearly, very dearly.

"Okay so here is the plan and the list!," Tintlet said holding the paper up for us to look at it.

1) Bring them to their knees

2) Dress up all sexy and tease them

3) Ignore them and make them jealous

4) Flirt making it seem innocent not whorish

5) Concert put on by us and invite the whole Kingdom

6) Make the **BURN** with JELOUSLY

7) Sleepover

8) Sneakout meeting

9) Beach day invite the whole Kingdom and our husbands

10) Make them beg

We all smirked at the list, this was going to be so easy. The guys wouldn't know what hit them. "Okay, so lets start with number one, OPERATION: BRING THEM TO THIER KNEES!," Raseleane said pumped up to get this list started. We all went to sleep for the night and the next moring we got up with smiles on our faces.

We walked in the diner room and cleared our throat to catch our husbands attentions. They looked at us confused, "We have noticed that you guys haven't been respecting us and the whole race of ladies," they raised an eyebrow at us to see where we were going with this.

"Since you are disrespecting us we decided to give you all punishments," Lykouleon, Thatz, Rune, and Rath all snorted at us. "What can they do, their just females," the men thaught haughtily crossing their arms.

"Okay, so what _are _our "punishments"," Thatz said smirking and snickering at us along with the other men . We all grinned at our husbands, "Your "punishments" are no, aboustely no **sex**," Tintlet said with an air of superior around her.

Yep, their grins were wiped off their faces as they stared at us in disbelief and dropped to their knees.

"WHATTTT!"

Oh, this was getting to be fun and it's not over, for it is just the **beginning**.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Alexiadreamer15: Please review! I hope you like this, I worked on it feeling little dizzy and with a headache.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Operation 2: Dress Up Sexy and Tease Them- **FAILED**

"Where you going?," Rune asked me with a eyebrow raised up and his arms crossed . " Time to set the plan in motion," I thought grinning madly in my head. "Um...I'm going out with the girls," I said with a hand on my hips getting impatiant. "I asked you where you are going not who you are going with," he said grabbing my hips pressing it against his.

I shook my head, "I'm going out okay, O-U-T, OUT. So have a nice day sweetie. Don't think I don't know what your trying to do right now, cause it's not going to happen. You know the rules," he groaned and let me go in defeat.

"Out of all the women on this earth, I got stuck with the most stubborn one," he thought for moment, but then he froze when he noticed my outfit. "Wait, **come back here!** What the hell are you wearing?," Rune said an anger. I looked down my outfit and shrugged, " I don't see anything wrong with wearing a deep blue dress with some high heels?," he glared at me.

"Okay excuse me for stopping my wife from wearing a dress that screams I'm single by just looking at it. It's not just a deep blue dress, its a dress that seem to stick to you like a second skin," I rolled my eyes opening the door and walked out, but Rune decided to follow.

Raseleane, Cesia, and Tintlet were red in the face breathing hard. I looked at their husbands, they had dark looks on their faces. When the girls saw me they stomped up to me and grabbed my wrist dragging me to the open door.

_(SLAM!)_

Cesia growled at Rath who slammed the door before they could exit it. "Damn it Rath! Get out of my way, before I make you!," she said stepping up to his face. Rath just snorted at his wife, "Hpm, she thinks thats going to make me back down. I obiviously need to teach her where her place is," he thought aggorantly.

Rath didn't move from the door and that only made Cesia more furious. She raised up her hand and swung at him, but he caught her hand brought her into his embrace. Cesia struggled to get out of his arms making her red tight halter dress rise up, but slumped down in defeat breathing hard. She looked back at us, "Go get the dragon ready to go. I'll be there any minute," we looked at her with are you sure look.

She growled at us to go already, so we started foward to get the dragon, but our husbands wouldn't let that happen. They grabbed us by the waist refusing to let us go, but then something lit up in Raseleane's head. She smirked with a devious look in her eyes and her gaze fell upon us. She was telling us something, but we couldn't understand what she was saying.

When thought a little deeper as we saw her smirk and once we understood we laughed inside our heads. "Honey, I'm so sorry for my behavior," I put on an ashamed face, "How about I make it up to you in the best way I can," I said to Rune as I burried my face into his chest with a blush on my face. He looked at me feeling doubtful, but then changed his mind as I rolled my hips into his making him groan.

He pressed his lips to mine and lowered his hand to reach for my butt, but I was quicker. What I mean I was quicker , I pressed his pressure point between his shoulder and neck making him drop unconscious. I looked at the others who dragged their unconscious husbands next to mine with a smile on my face, "Well, what are we waiting for lets go!."

Tintlet shook her head and looked back at the men and spoke up to us, "You know we might regret this later on, but this is part of the operation. I just hope they don't wake up before they discover us gone." We all shivered, we all hope to not face the consequences when they find us gone. "Come on, We are waisting the time we have left before they wake up," Raseleane said fixing her golden dress.

The dress hugged her chest(with no staps) to her waist, but then below her waist it fanned around her and had a medium slit on the side. Tintlet wanted to say that their plan might have a flaw in it, but then shook her head against it. She dragged her purple dress that was kind like a halter dress, but then had a cut to show a little cleavege of her breast out of the door.

~Later that night~

"Sssh...Be quiet they might hear us," Tintlet whispered sneaking in the door with us behind her.

(SQUEAK!)

(SQUEAK!)

"Alexia stop making so much noise," the others hissed at me. "That wasn't me..It was Cesia," I hissed back at them and pointed at an offended Cesia, "Excuse me! That was YOU considering how much junk you consume in your big mouth of yours," she retorted.

"Hey at least I could put some fat on my curves unlike someone who looks like a walking stick," I growled at her getting in her face. We went back and forth insulting each other, until I jumped on her and we were rolling on the ground. We were knocking things down causing a racket, until Raseleane and Tintlet pulled us apart.

"Stop it you two! Your going to get us cau-"

**"What's going on here?WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE KITCHEN!"**

We all froze in surprise to see Kitchel holding on a lamp with a stern, but angry gaze on his face, "Wait...how did we end up in the kitchen. I was pretty sure we were in the hallways a minute ago," we all thought backing away slowly. We were going back..back...back..and RUN! We took off not paying attention, until we collided with something hard and we fell to the ground.

"Well..Well, look what's here. Our wives!," we all groaned seeing our husbands staring at us with angry gazes. "Yeah, your wives! Now if that it is all, we be leaving! BYE!," we crawled away from them quickly. I felt arms circle around my waist and pulled me away from the ground. I gave a silent scream as I came in contact with a shoulder and I gazed at my husband. "Rune please let me go...RUNE!," I pleaded with him, but he just smirked at me.

"Ahhh! NOOOOO!"

I stared at the retreating forms of the others and I sweatdropped as I could hear the girls screaming from far away.

When they were gone I sighed to myself in relief, "I'm so glad that I'm not in their positions."

Rune looked at me grinning, "Who said you weren't going to be." I looked at him confused, ...but wait he couldn't mean what I was thinking right now. His grin got wider and I stared at him in horror. "Rune, _please_ don't do this. Maybe some other time, honey. PLEASE," he kept on walking and came upon on our room.

"Rune"

I whimpered in panic. He turned the handle.

"RUNE"

I shouted feeling little more panic. He opened the door.

"RUNE! AAAHHH!"

I screamed in full panic mode. He just smiled up at me, but I knew what that smile was truely for and before I knew it the door was closed with me on the bed.

_**TO BE CONTUNUED!**_

_**Alexiadreamer15: Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	3. STOP THE REMOVAL OF FANFICS

Fanfiction is now cleansing and getting rid of M rated fics, but also other fanfics too. I know you all don't want that to happen, so everyone sign the petition: .

Spread the petition around through updates of your own stories. They need 50,000 signatures and about right now we got 36,900 signatures! :D

I will update as soon as I can, but the reasons I am updating late is because I was being lazy and I was really tired.

**Remember: SPREAD THE PETITION AND STOP THE OUTRAGOUS MOVEMENT FANFICTION OWNERS ARE DOING! SAVE ! **

**GET YOUR FRIENDS AND MORE FRIENDS TO SIGN THE PETITION. **

Sincerely,

Alexiadreamer15


End file.
